Your life with Gaara!
by 7dpsrp
Summary: I think the title explains the story. Enjoy


Your life with Gaara

Name: Kira Mizaki

Likes: Drawing, taking walks, and calm, relaxing places.

Dislikes: Really loud people, and being interrupted by people during your relaxing time.

Personality: Calm, curious and collected

How you met: You were walking through the streets of the sand village. It was a calm beautiful night. You loved nights like this. You looked at the moon. It was a great full moon. You then looked at the amazing architecture of the village. You noticed a shadow on one of the buildings. Being the curious thing you were, you decided to check it out. Walking up the building, you saw the shadow of a person sitting, staring at the moon. Just as you were going to get closer, a kunai knife zipped past your head, leaving a scratch that is sure to become a scar. He stood up and walked towards you. You were scared, but you didn't show it. When you saw his face you were amazed. He Was Gorgeous! He had amazing red hair and beautiful facial features. He walked right towards you and spoke:

"Are you scared?" You shook your head slowly. "But everyone else is." He paused, then spoke slowly and quietly. "I am a monster."

You looked right in his eyes and could tell he was just misunderstood. "I don't believe you are a monster, I just think you need a friend." You spoke softly and with care. Gaara looked surprised then nodded his head as if to tell you, you can be his friend. You smiled and knew he was going to be your best friend.

How he asked you out: After Gaara became the kazekage; he didn't have as much time to relax at night with you on the building. You were just walking around one night when Gaara snuck up on you and covered your eyes. You knew it was him but you still didn't like that. However, you let him lead you wherever the hell he was taking you. When he took his hands off, you opened your eyes to an amazing view. It was a glistening pond with a blanket set up on the clean grass next to it.

"Wow Gaara, this place is wonderful" You said. He smirked and sat down and patted the seat next to him. You sat down and looked at the moon. After awhile you noticed Gaara was a little fidgety.

"Um Gaara, do you feel ok" When you put your hand to his forehead a light tint of pink came to his cheeks.

"Ya kira-chan I am fine" He said. "Um I was wondering… if maybe you would want to…um maybe…" There was definitely something wrong with the calm, cool and collected Gaara.

"Just spit it out Gaara!" It wasn't like you to get impatient but this was really irking you.

"Will you go out with me!" he blurted out.

The air around you just became silent. There was no noise what so ever.

"Um yeah Gaara-kun I would love to." You were kind of embarrassed. So then you two were the happy couple of the sand and if any one even looked at you the wrong way Gaara would kill them in an instant

How he proposed: You had been coming to that pond ever sense he asked you out. It had been 4 years sense that day. You were the happiest girl in the whole entire world. One day you were walking to that pond by yourself and when you got there, there was a picnic set up just off the bank of the pond. And Gaara was sitting there. You were really excited because you didn't get to spend much time with him because he was the kazekage.

"Aww Gaara this is so sweet" You ran up to him and hugged and kissed him.

"Jeez maybe I should do this more often" Gaara joked. After he started going out with you he really has loosened up. You nodded your head in agreement and just lay in his lap watching the sun glisten off the pond. You felt Gaara shift a little and looked up at him.

"What are you doing Gaara?" he got up and helped you up then got down on one knee and said these words:

"Kira Mizaki, will you make me the happiest man on this earth and marry me?" You were crying before he even got the words out and just nodded your head yes over and over again. Gaara kissed you passionately then sat down with you again to watch the pond again.

The wedding: You wore a long white dress and had Temari as your brides mate. Gaara wore a plain tux and had kankuro as his best man. The entire sand and leaf village was there and it was the happiest day of your life. By the time you had to say "I do" you were crying but you got the words out and everybody cheered. (Sorry that was short)

How it happened: You had bought your own house and Gaara didn't have to work as much so one night you snuck into your room and pulled out some lingerie night gown you bought for your plan. You put it on and snuck out in the living room were Gaara was watching TV. You covered his eyes and led him to your bedroom. He pried your hands off and turned around. When he saw what you had on, his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Like what you see?" You asked seductively. He just nodded his head and you giggled. After that Gaara pushed you against the wall and kissed you, hard. He licked your bottom lip but you turned your head just to tease him. He growled and rubbed your breast making you gasp/moan. He took this opportunity to slip his tongue in your mouth. The rest I will leave up to your imagination.

How you found out/how you told him: Your were going to go for a walk when you had an urge to get sick. You rushed to the bathroom and emptied your stomach. You decided it would go away and went for that walk. Gaara was off on a mission and you were alone. You remember he should be home and six today. You looked at your watch and it said 4:30. An hour and a half. You can deal with that. After many times of feeling sick, at five, you decided to go to the doctor.

The doctor walked in with a smile on his face. "Congratulations, you are pregnant." Your jaw dropped to the floor just like Gaara's did that one night. That's it!" That night was when he must have gotten you pregnant. Well, it's six so I hope he takes this well. "Come see me in a month to see how you are doing." With that you went back home to wait for Gaara.

After about five minutes of waiting Gaara came home. You decided to come right out with it.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant" The air becomes still and quiet. It seems as though it's even quieter than the night he asked you out. He opened and closed his mouth maybe eight times before tackling you in a hug and kissing your head

"This is great!" He said that over and over and over again till you were both so tired you fell asleep

The birth: You were sitting on the couch watching Gaara rub your stomach and quietly giggling. Gaara was going to be a great dad. Just then you felt something

"Um Gaara, I think my water just broke" you say in a panic voice. As soon as you say it he rushes you to the hospital. During the birth you were screaming your head off at Gaara. "Damn you Gaara! Why did you do this to me!" But all he did was smile and hold your hand through the most painful thing in your life

You ended up having two little twin girls named Rui Mizaki and Nami Mizaki. Rui was a total girly girl who loved shopping and talking about boys which did not make Gaara to happy when she was older. Nami was more of a tom boy sort of kid but deep down she really did enjoy talking about clothes and boys and stuff with her sister.

Well I hope you liked it I did my best. Please review


End file.
